Eclipse of Myth
by Mythomanya
Summary: Phantasmagoria La version de trois membres de Phantasmagoria de leur last live, Eclipse of Myth.


La musique battait son plein, à peine 10 minutes avant que se termine ce rêve qui ne faisait que commencer. Au son des coups de baguettes sur la batterie, les fans hurlaient, sautaient, tentaient d'égayer la fin de ce concert. C'était un concert mémorable, les cinq musiciens n'auraient pu être mieux comblés par leurs fans.

«_ …kamigami no moto, kamigami no..._»

Cette voix, ce chant, cet air, ces instruments, tous ensemble, ils touchaient l'assemblée de manière si profonde, agrandissant une plaie qui ne se refermerait jamais, pour les musiciens tout du moins. Le chanteur semblait particulièrement affecté, ayant passé la soirée à mêler ses pleures à ceux des jeunes filles de la première rangée.

Il n'avait craqué qu'après que les fans leur aient prouvé l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur musique, chantant à l'unisson un refrain qu'ils avaient tous appris par cœur, l'appréciant comme si c'était le plus précieux des joyaux.

Riku

« _kono mama hikari habite mo kareteyuku… kono te ga ugokanai toki nagareru ame wa koko kara umare…_ »

Je fus presque surpris d'entendre à nouveau leurs voix s'unirent de cette façon, alors que tous pleuraient. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'entendre ce simple refrain, que j'avais moi-même écris, pourrait me rendre si ému. Je ne croyais pas non plus qu'il y aurait une fin, je n'y crois toujours pas et n'y croirai jamais. J'y croyais encore moins en entendant les cœurs des fans s'unirent pour ne former qu'une seule voix, célébrant ce que nous étions pour une dernière fois. Kisaki était près de moi, mais je ne fixais que **_lui_** du coin de l'œil. Je sentis une larme perler sur ma joue. J'empêchais les autres de suivre. J'avais réussi à les retenir, j'y arriverais encore un peu. La musique cessa, ma voix s'étant tu bien avant, et seul restait le bruit des lamentations des fans. La lumière disparu, me ramenant un peu à la réalité. Nous quittâmes la scène, moi le premier, pour tenter de reprendre énergie et contenance. Nous ne nous dîmes rien, prenant chacun le temps de réfléchir. J'étais assis devant le miroir de la loge, la mine basse. Kisaki se tenait debout à quelques centimètres de moi, dos à la glace. Je levais les yeux sur celle-ci, cherchant un moyen quelconque d'empêcher mes nerfs de lâcher, quand **_ses_** yeux rencontrèrent les miens, un sourire florissant sur **_ses_** lèvres. Cela me fit tellement de bien. Mariko, un membre du staff, vint nous chercher pour notre dernière monté ensemble. Je regardais chacun d'eux et mon cœur se serra. Une vague d'affection immense me submergea, mais je réussi à contenir mes larmes.

Je remontais sur scène le premier et allais directement me placer derrière le micro, les acclamations des fans me donnant le courage nécessaire pour débiter mon long discours. Lorsque tous furent installés, je me lançais même si je ne savais pas trop comment commencer. Je vidais une partie de mon sac, faisant l'éloge de mon merveilleux Kisaki. Tandis que je lui disais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je senti **_ses_** yeux sur moi. Je savais que je blessais, mais ce soir-là, je parlais avec mon cœur. Ce fut à cet instant que je laissais libre cours à mes larmes. Kisaki e su trop comment réagir lorsque je vins le voir, simplement pour le frôler, pour m'assurer qu'il existait encore. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas me voir pleurer, mais c'était trop dur de retenir ce flot plus longtemps. Je passais par la suite le micro à Matoi et continuais à pleurer, les yeux fixés sur le planché. Le reste du spectacle se passa en avance rapide, jusqu'à ce que l'on quitte la scène. Comme de fait, j'avais recommencé à pleurer et un grand désespoir m'envahissait à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait loin de cette scène si lumineuse. Je m'installais devant ma glace à nouveau et tentais vainement de me démaquiller, mes larmes brouillant ma vue te mes pensées. Je fini par abandonner et enfoui ma tête dans mes bras, laissant libre cour à mon désarroi. Je senti plus tard un main sur mon épaule, celle rassurante de Kisaki qui déposa un baiser sur le dessus de mon crâne, après quoi il me lâcha et partit. Je n'avais pas entendu lorsqu'il _lui_ avait demandé de rester seul auprès de moi.

Jun

« _Sono tobira wo… akuru… kakusu beki mono wa nani mo nai…_ »

C'était bientôt à **_nous_**, **_notre_** duo, **_lui_** prenant le contrôle sur être tout entier. Moi, faisant vibrer ma guitare, **_lui_** me faisant vibrer de son chant. Dans notre habituelle chorégraphie, ses mains étaient à une distance respectable, empêchant un quelconque contacte. Cette fois, **_il_** posa cette main sur ma joue, son pouce en lissant la surface, puis me repoussa brusquement, mettant fin au contact et me renvoyant à notre cruelle réalité.

Nous terminâmes la chanson chacun de notre côté et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous retournions dans la loge, après avoir interprété _Hikari ni furu ame_ de la plus merveilleuse façon que nous l'ayons jamais fait. **_Il_** était effondré, ému et triste. J'étais impuissant face à son désarroi et je ne pouvais que **_l_**e regarder pleurer. Je **_lui_** souris tout de même lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent dans la glace. Nous dûmes retourner sur scène, la foule hurlant ce _Encore _tant apprécié. **_Il_** se mit à parler, **_il_** avait planifié de faire son discours depuis un moment, mais l'inspiration **_lui_** avait manqué avant le concert. **_Il_** débita pourtant les paroles les plus touchantes envers Kisaki, dos à moi. Cela me rendit triste. Lorsque je **_l_**'entendis reprendre son souffle et que sa voix commença à trembler, je su qu'**_il_** pleurait. Je fus blessé de voir qu'il versait ces perles salées pour le leader, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit pour moi. Quand tout fut enfin terminé,  nous retournâmes dans la loge en silence, lui au premier rang, pleurant silencieusement. Il pleurait tellement qu'il était incapable de se démaquiller ou de se changer, préférant enfouir sa tête dans ses bras. Personne n'osa parler en sa présence. Kisaki paraissait s'en vouloir pour L'état dans lequel son précieux chanteur était. Lorsque, l'un après l'autre, nous feignîmes de quitter la pièce, il nous serra dans ses bras tour à tour. J'étais le dernier à sortir, derrière Iori, mais il m'intercepta.

« _Reste avec lui, s'il te plaît… Je ne peux pas rester…_Il avait l'air si désespéré. _Je n'ai, ni le temps, ni la force de m'occuper de lui pour le moment… _»

Tels furent ses mots, sur quoi il quitta, me laissant seul avec **_lui_**. Je m'assis à son côté et j'attendis patiemment qu'il daigne me regarder.

Lorsque le chanteur leva les yeux, il rencontra le regard bienveillant de cet être qu'il chérissait tant. Ils se fixèrent un moment, tentant de faire passer par leurs yeux des mots qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se dire.

« _Tu étais épatant ce soir…_ fini par dire le guitariste.

Le blond pouffa et lui adressa un sourire contradictoire. Une idée lui vint en tête. Quelque chose qu'il devait faire à l'instant, sinon il savait qu'il ne le pourrait plus jamais.

Il fit glisser sa main sur la joue du plus jeune vers le haut, comme il l'avait fait durant _Mikansei to guilt_. Cela sembla faire son effet, car ce dernier ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête suivre cette main incertaine. Le geste se prolongea un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jun prenne la main dans la sienne et qu'il ne tourna sa tête pour en embrasser le creux amoureusement.  Riku le laissa faire et l'encouragea même à plus en recommençant son manège avec l'autre. Cette fois, le guitariste l'empoigna fermement et tira sur le vocaliste de manière à lui donner un baiser approfondi, passionné.

-_Jun_, dit le blond. _S'il te plaît, rien que maintenant, aime-moi comme si ta vie ne dépendait que de moi,_ supplia-t-il, les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux. »

Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier. Il lui donna un second baiser, interminable, et un autre, fougueux, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il en voulait plus. Le plus petit ne pensait pas à Kisaki à ce moment-là. Il ne pensait qu'à être près de lui, duquel il serait séparé sans rien pouvoir y changer, leurs routes se séparant dans cette loge, sur cet acte passionné qu'ils ne partageraient qu'une seule fois.

Kisaki

« _San…! Ni…! Ichi…!_ »

Tous les cinq, nous sautâmes, main dans la main, face aux fans qui en firent tout autant. C'était là notre vrai adieu. Plus tôt dans la soirée, ces quatre merveilleux musiciens m'exprimèrent à quel point ils ne m'en voulaient pas, à quel point ils tenaient à moi. Mais tous pleuraient sur le moment, et ça me tuait. Même Jun, cet être si enjoué, si rayonnant, versa des larmes. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Tous les quatre quittèrent ensuite la scène, me laissant seul pour faire mes adieux à toutes ces fabuleuses personnes qui nous pleuraient, me pleuraient. J'y restais un bon moment, après quoi je quittais moi aussi la scène pour les loges.

Lorsque h'y entrais, la première chose que je remarquais fut que Jun regardait _encore_ Riku. Je savais qu'il l'aimait, je l'avais toujours su, mais, ce soir-là, j'avais remarqué une certaine réciprocité de la part de Riku. Cela faisait des mois que lui et moi étions ensemble, de merveilleux mois, et je sais qu'il ne me quitterait pas, même pour le guitariste.

Soudain, la culpabilité me poussa à faire le geste de bonté le plus incroyable que j'aurais jamais imaginé pourvoir poser.

Alors que tous quittaient, laissant Riku à son désarroi et à mes bons soins, j'empêchais Jun de partir pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. À cet instant, je voulais qu'il me trompe, qu'il me punisse, qu'il profite de ce dernier instant avec cette merveilleuse personne qu'est Jun. Je les laissais donc tous les deux et attendit dans le couloir, prenant soin d'entrebâiller la porte.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Tous deux me blessèrent, comme je le méritais… À cet instant, pourtant, je les aimais plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait, les laissant marcher sur mon cœur pour la seule fois de toute ma vie.

Je fus tout de même incapable de rester jusqu'à la fin.

OWARI


End file.
